


Weapons

by Persiflager



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflager/pseuds/Persiflager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before he returns from the dead, Sherlock has a drink with Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons

Sherlock leant one elbow on the mantelpiece, drink in hand and smoky heat crackling up his side, and looked at the shadowed form of his brother in the wingback chair in front of him. He watched Mycroft swirl the old, dark amber liquid in his glass and drink it down without speaking.

 

They were celebrating having tracked down the last member of Moriarty’s criminal network. The next day Sherlock would return from the dead, capture Sebastian Moran, and attempt to pick up the fragments of his life that had not been shattered beyond repair when he hit the pavement over a year ago.

 

The expression on Mycroft’s face as he stared into the fire stirred a memory in Sherlock. He closed his eyes for a moment as he retrieved it from the armoury of his memory palace; it had the taste of a weapon, old yet never used.

 

Twenty years ago, Mycroft had sat in this chair as his lover packed his bags and left.

 

“You can tell me, you know; I am a grown-up,” said the silver-haired man, as Sherlock eavesdropped from upstairs. He’d crept down to mock Mycroft afterwards; something about the broken look on Mycroft’s face had stopped him.

 

“Would you have done anything differently?” Sherlock asked at last.

 

“Yes,” said Mycroft. “I would not have come back.”


End file.
